Hanya Satu Kalimat : Selamat Tinggal
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Ya, kami akan menikah. Namun sebelum kami melangkah menuju Iwagakure, ia harus bertarung melawan kakaknya, sisa trah Uchiha yang menginginkannya pergi, bersama Sakura... SasuNaru, rated M for lemon, fic 100 persen abal! Mind to RnR?


***Fic pertama**** –dan mungkin terakhir- ****di fandom Naruto, harap dimaklum kalo abal, Sasukenya dibikin OOC, dan Narutoverse-nya nggak terlalu sesuai, ya! XD. Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, Au Revoir itu ****punya Malice Mizer. Tapi ceritanya teteup punya saia. ****Terakhir, mind to RnR? XD***

_Aku ingin tertidur sambil memelukmu sejenak lagi..._

_Meskipun kali ini waktu, dan takdir bersinergi  
>membuat semuanya hanya terjadi dalam memori...<br>Aku ingin tertidur sambil memelukmu,  
>seperti waktu pertama kali kita bertemu...<em>

"A-Ah! Pelan-pelan, Dobe!"

Aku menuruti keinginan pria berambut biru yang ada di bawah tubuhku. Pria yang selama ini bersamaku dalam suka, dalam duka, dalam tangis dan tawa selama perjalananku belajar menjadi seorang Ninja. Seorang penerus klan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, buka kakimu lebar-lebar..." bisikku ke telinganya. Ia menurut. Dilebarkannya kaki jenjangnya, membuatku semakin leluasa bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulai kuhunjamkan kesejatianku pada lubang di belakang tubuhnya. Perlahan, karena aku tak mau menyakitinya. Seiring dengan masuknya barang pribadiku pada lubangnya, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Juga sedikit airmata.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku takut ia terluka. Bukan apa-apa, besok ia masih harus bertarung.

"Aku tak apa. Bergeraklah," pintanya.

Aku menurut. Kulepaskan kesejatianku dari lubangnya, dan kuhunjamkan lagi, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dan semakin cepat. Nafas kami memburu seiring waktu, membuat menit demi menit di momen kebersamaan kami terasa bertambah lama.

_Dan mungkin, malam ini adalah malam terakhir kami bisa memadu kasih berdua._

"Do-dobe... A-aku akan... Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

Cairan putih membasahi dada bidangnya. Ia menemui klimaks lebih dulu. Sesaat setelahnya, aku menyusul, dan tiba di puncak kenikmatan itu di titik terdalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerang sedikit, mungkin kaget karena tiba-tiba perutnya dipenuhi cairan hangat.

Sejenak setelah itu, kami membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, aku memeluk Sasuke yang tengah mencoba untuk tidur. Aku tahu, ia pasti tegang dan tak akan bisa tertidur barang sejenak pun. Aku berbisik di telinganya. "Ada apa, Teme?"

"Aku masih belum tahu apakah aku bisa menang melawan Itachi besok. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan, seperti apa kemampuannya?" desisnya, sedikit pesimis. Aku memeluknya semakin kencang, dan mencoba menguatkannya, walaupun hanya lewat kata-kata.

"Kau sudah berlatih lama, Teme. Aku yakin jurus-jurusmu pun setidaknya sudah setara dengannya. Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya" bisikku. Sudah dini hari, dan kami tak ingin mengganggu Ibu atau penghuni rumah lainnya jika kami mengobrol dengan suara normal.

"Tapi jika aku kalah, malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir kita" ucapnya, serius. Aku menarik nafas panjang, sedikit merasa bersalah.

_Setiap pertemuan pasti berakhir dengan perpisahan, bukan? Sudah takdirnya hidup manusia seperti itu._

"Jangan dulu pikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, Teme. Beristirahatlah dahulu, pastikan tubuhmu prima saat bertanding besok, dan ingatlah, masih ada aku disini" ujarku kemudian.

"Kau tahu? Hanya di hadapanmu aku bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahku. Dan hanya dirimu yang selalu ada di saat aku memerlukanmu. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Dobe" bisik Sasuke perlahan. Mendengarnya, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan mengacak rambut biru tua miliknya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kita kan akan menikah. Jadi sangat wajar jika kita saling menguatkan. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku mau keluar sebentar" ujarku perlahan padanya. Ia mengangguk, dan segera setelahnya aku mendengar suaranya menguap. "Hoahm... Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Dobe..."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya terlelap. Ia segera tertidur pulas. Kemudian aku memeluknya,dan segera ikut tertidur. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Jika saja aku tidak mengajaknya datang ke sini waktu itu...

Segalanya dimulai saat kami berdua minum di warung langganan kami, nun hampir setahun lalu. Seperti biasa pada malam itu, seorang pria tua membacakan berita luar negeri, diantaranya adalah berita tentang Iwagakure yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Saat sang pria membacakan berita itu, aku mendelik jahil pada Sasuke, senyum terselip di bibirku, dan wajahnya langsung sedikit memerah, entah karena mabuk atau ia memang bereaksi pada tatapanku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita? Kita kan di Konohagakure, mana mungkin hal seperti ini dilegalkan..." ujarnya, setengah mabuk. "Lagipula, memangnya kau serius mau menikahiku? Jangan gila... Mau dikemanakan Hinata, hah?" lanjutnya, sedikit tertawa. "Ojiisan, sebotol lagi!"

_Lagipula, memangnya kau serius mau menikahiku? Jangan gila... Mau dikemanakan Hinata, hah?_

Kata-kata terakhirnya sedikit membuatku tersedak. Lalu, kami berdua terperangkap dalam sebuah keheningan, seakan menyadari ada yang salah dari alur percakapan kami yang barusan. Memang, hubungan kami berdua sangat dekat, terlalu dekat untuk disampaikan lewat kata-kata malah. Aku memang tak pernah menyatakan semuanya secara langsung, dan aku memilih menjalani semuanya secara datar saja.

Aku memilih menutupi semua perasaanku padanya, dalam sebuah topeng bernama persahabatan, hanya karena sebuah alasan bodoh : aku tak mau kehilangannya. Pria berambut biru gelap ini bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui seluk-beluk diriku, luar dalam. Jika nantinya aku menyatakan semuanya dan ia pergi karena merasa jijik karenanya, aku akan benar-benar merasa terluka.

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau. Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda" ujarku perlahan, untuk memecah kesunyian diantara kami berdua. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, seakan kecewa. Tapi aku yakin, kekecewaannya hanya karena sake di botolnya habis dan ia tak punya lagi uang untuk membayar barang setetes pun sake tambahan. Ia sudah terlihat sangat mabuk saat itu. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" ajakku.

"Se-bo-tol lagi saja, Dobe... Nanti kuganti di rumah..." desisnya. Bau alkohol tercium dari bibirnya. "Tidak. Besok kau tak akan bisa bangun, lho!" teriakku. Akhirnya, kugendong ia keluar warung setelah membayar seluruh minuman yang kami pesan. Kami melangkah menuju rumah yang sudah kami tinggali bersama selama beberapa bulan. Awalnya aku tinggal sendiri di sana, dan setelah beberapa bulan aku nekat mengajaknya pindah bersamaku, karena toh ia pun sering menginap di rumahku saat menjalankan tugas. Ia setuju. Saat itu, aku merasa bahagia, namun kututupi eforia itu darinya.

"Eh, Dobe..." ujarnya, setengah sadar di perjalanan.

"Apa lagi, Teme?" tanyaku. Setidaknya sebuah pembicaraan tak jelas lebih baik dari keheningan, bukan?

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi... Setelah mendengar berita tadi, aku jadi ingin pergi ke Iwagakure dan segera menikah" desisnya perlahan.

Aku memalingkan kepala ke arah wajahnya. Wajahnya yang putih benar-benar memerah, sekali lagi aku berpikir ini semua pasti efek samping sake yang ia minum. Ia minum benar-benar banyak malam ini, dan meskipun ia punya ketahanan tinggi terhadap alkohol, tetap saja bukan berarti ia tak bisa mabuk, bukan?

"Menikah dengan siapa?" jawabku asal. Kami berdua sama-sama mabuk, aku sendiri pun mengakui kesadaranku sedikit terganggu, jadi kupikir obrolan kami berdua akan sangat absurd. Toh, besok pagi kami berdua akan lupa apa yang kami bicarakan tadi malam, bukan?

"Menikah denganmu. Dengan siapa lagi?"

Deg.

Jantungku serasa berhenti sejenak. Yah, aku sadar dia tengah mabuk, jadi aku tahu ia takkan mungkin serius saat itu.

_Tapi aku lupa, saat seseorang mabuk adalah juga saat seseorang bisa benar-benar jujur terhadap dirinya, dan perasaannya._

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja" ujarku, menanggapinya. Aku berusaha menahan suaraku agar tetap terdengar wajar. Sulit, memang. Selain karena kaget, ada sebuah kesenangan dalam hatiku yang tak bisa terungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

"Aku serius" ujarnya lagi. "Sebenarnya, sejak kita ditempatkan di tim yang sama dan mulai mengetahui kekuatan serta kelemahan masing-masing, aku mulai menganggapmu, um, sedikit le-hik-bih..." nafasnya tersengal, kemudian ia tertidur. Tak melanjutkan pembicaraan, aku terus melangkahkan kaki. Tak berapa lama, kami pun tiba di rumah. Setelah masuk, kutinggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya, terbaring. Aku pun masuk ke kamarku, mencoba tidur dan melupakan semua kata-kata Sasuke di saat ia mabuk tadi.

Keesokan paginya, dan hingga berbulan-bulan setelahnya, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang kejadian di warung sake itu. Sasuke nampak sudah melupakan kejadian itu, pun juga aku. Sejujurnya aku memang masih sedikit berharap bahwa suatu saat ia akan mewujudkan kata-katanya saat itu, namun sebuah kalimat penjelasan dari otakku sudah cukup untuk melupakan itu semua.

_Obrolan orang mabuk, kan, absurd. Mana mungkin dia ingat._

Hingga suatu hari, dua bulan yang lalu, saat kami tengah berlibur dan beristirahat dari tugas. Sebuah surat datang ke alamat rumah kami, dialamatkan untuk Sasuke. Ia nampak sangat malas membukanya, membuatku sedikit curiga padanya.

"Buang sajalah surat itu," desisnya padaku. "Aku merasa tak perlu membacanya"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku," cecarku. Aku bukan marah, aku hanya khawatir saja padanya. Kalaupun toh surat itu dari musuhnya, atau seseorang yang berseberangan dengannya dan menginginkan pertarungan, biasanya ia langsung membukanya dan tak pernah menunjukkan keengganan sedikitpun.

"Paling-paling dari Itachi. Dan isinya pasti tentang perjodohanku. Aku malas membahasnya," ujarnya singkat. Eh? Perjodohan?

"Sejak kapan kau dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?" Layaknya seorang yang baru saja mengetahui suatu rahasia, aku mencecarnya lagi. Sejenak kemudian, aku sadar, aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, dan pertanyaan itu mungkin menyakitkannya jika ia terpaksa menjawabnya. "Ma-maaf," ujarku kemudian. "Aku baru tahu, sih"

"Aku memang sengaja tak memberitahumu. Aku sudah lama dijodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura, sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Aku mati-matian menolaknya, karena toh urusan itu adalah urusan pribadiku, tapi Itachi sedikit memaksa. Surat ini buktinya," ujarnya datar.

_Haruno Sakura._

Ya, aku mengenal nama itu. Lebih tepatnya, ninja pria mana di Konohagakure yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu yang kuat, keras kepala, sekaligus bisa menjaga harga dirinya sebagai wanita muda. Namun aku heran, mengapa Sasuke menolak jodoh yang diidamkan banyak orang di Konohagakure?

"Ka-kau dijodohkan dengan Sakura? Lalu mengapa kau menolak?"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit memojokkan, memang. Ah, mengapa mulutku sama sekali tak bisa dikontrol pada saat-saat seperti ini? Mengapa aku sulit sekali menyaring kata-kata?

"Aku sudah menyukai seseorang," jawabnya lagi. Matanya menyorotkan aura kesepian, sesuatu yang memang biasa ia sorotkan, namun kali ini intensitasnya berbeda. Ia nampak seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

_Yang harusnya mengeluarkan aura itu kan aku._

"Katakan saja peraasaanmu pada orang itu, dan bilang pada Itachi bahwa kau sudah punya pacar, mudah bukan?" ujarku ringan, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Jika Itachi tahu, mungkin namaku sudah bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya lagi. Ah, kini aku mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesepian saat aku menyinggung pertanyaan itu. Ia mungkin terjebak dalam sebuah cinta terlarang.

_Tapi aku bisa apa untuk menolong?_

"Memang siapa orang yang kau sukai itu? Perempuan dari klan lain?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tak mau ia semakin merasa tertekan.

_Dan hey, bukankah jika aku tak mengetahui siapa orangnya, aku takkan mungkin membantumu?_

"Jika aku mengatakannya, yakin kau tak akan tertawa?" tanyanya sedikit sinis.

_Pertanyaan bodoh. Untuk apa aku tertawa?_

"Hey, aku kan teman seperjuanganmu. Jadi aku tak akan tertawa. Jadi, siapa?" ujarku.

"Aku menyukai seorang pria. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan keseriusanku padanya, namun sampai hari ini belum dibalasnya, padahal sudah cukup lama..." ujarnya, sembari menerawang.

"Aku tak pernah melihat kau membawa seorang pun ke rumah ini. Kapan kau menyatakannya?" tanyaku. Seingatku, ia memang hampir tak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Dobe!" suaranya sekarang sedikit meninggi.

"Hah? Pu-pura-pura bodoh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau ingat dan masih setengah sadar saat aku mengatakan hal itu padamu berbulan-bulan lalu. Jangan kira semua itu hanya ocehan biasa seorang mabuk," matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan otakku mulai memutar ulang memori beberapa bulan lalu, saat kami pulang dari warung sake tempat kami biasa minum. Segera setelah mengingat semua itu, aku terdiam.

_Aku memang bodoh. Kalau saja aku sedikit berani mengungkit tentang masalah ini berbulan-bulan-lalu, ia pasti takkan terlalu menderita seperti sekarang ini._

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Tertawalah. Ayo, tertawalah. Tolaklah aku. Dengan demikian aku takkan merasa tersiksa lagi," ujarnya.

"Memang siapa yang mau menolak pria sepertimu, hah?" desisku. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuatku melakukan ini, namun sejenak kemudian aku menemukan bibir dan lidahku tengah beradu dengan bibir dan lidah Sasuke; sesuatu yang dulu hanya ada dalam fantasiku.

"Nghf!" Ia nampak kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya kulepaskan ciuman itu, lalu kurengkuh badannya. Kubiarkan hangat tubuhku menginduksi hatinya yang tengah lemah. "Maaf," bisikku. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi sekarang aku di sini, dan aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu. Mencintaimu, malah"

Ia terdiam, nafasnya mulai tenang dalam dekapanku, dan sejenak kemudian ia mulai berani melepaskan pelukanku. "Nah, jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kelanjutan hubungan kita. Jika sudah begini, kita tak mungkin saling menganggap teman lagi, bukan?" tanyanya.

_Ia benar. Kali ini kita sudah bukan berteman lagi, melainkan sudah menjadi kekasih._

"Aku ingat, dulu kau mengajakku ke Iwagakure, bukan? Sebelum menikah di sana, sebaiknya kita meminta restu dahulu pada masing-masing keluarga kita yang tersisa. Aku pada Ibu, kau pada Itachi," aku memecah kesunyian diantara kami berdua.

"Itachi tak mungkin menyetujuinya" ia mendesah galau.

"Coba saja dulu! Ini, tulislah surat padanya," aku menyodorkan selembar kertas sembari menatap kalender. "Hmm, kau mau ikut ke rumah ibuku? Beliau berulang tahun bulan depan. Sekalian minta restu saja. Tugas-tugasmu sudah beres, bukan?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai, kecuali ada panggilan mendadak. Kau juga, selesaikan pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk itu!" teriaknya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, tuan."


End file.
